


Underneath It All (Until Tony Blows the Lid Off the Top)

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [137]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mild Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Tony Stark, there's a fine line between affection and exasperation and an even finer one between anger and concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All (Until Tony Blows the Lid Off the Top)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Prompt by evil_little_dog at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [MCU, Pepper Potts, Beneath the Fine Line (title by FortReveuse20)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79264212#t79264212)

Working with Tony Stark, there's a fine line between affection and exasperation and an even finer one between anger and concern. But underneath all of that, beneath dragging him out of his lab and forcing him to act like a normal human being long enough to avoid a lawsuit and keeping him fed and running his company and reminding him that reality does not actually conform to his will, there's also something else she doesn't like to look at.  
  
"Pepper, I love you," he tells her, arms still encased in a metal suit. "You're the light of my life and probably the only reason my company's still running and I'm still alive, but then—"  
  
"Tony." She smiles her I'm-dealing-with-Tony-who-never-learned-boundaries smile as she steps on his speech. "Shut up."  
  
"And kiss you?"  
  
Exasperated, she blows out a sigh (and maybe it's affectionate too), and he does.  
  
Kiss her, that is.


End file.
